


Sweet Home Chicago

by tortiecat (orphan_account)



Series: Old Friends, New Friends [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tortiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ray Vecchio recovers from Muldoon's bullet, Fraser ponders what "family" and "home" means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Home Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of an AU after "COTW" because it doesn't follow everything in the epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you to all of my friends on William and Elyse's Due South forum who encouraged me to write from my heart and post my work, especially ButterflyGhost, Tiff, Happy29, ride_4ever and Vicki. :-)

“Benny, you could go with them. I’ll be fine. I don’t need a babysitter.”

Fraser watched Tony herd his three oldest children toward the door while juggling a catcher’s mitt and a large cooler. Ray Kowalski and Ren Turnbull followed, each with their own mitts, and Turnbull lugged a large picnic basket.

Hearing Ray Vecchio’s familiar voice behind him, Fraser stepped away from the doorway and joined his friend on the couch. Ray was propped up against two large pillows, with the afghan crocheted by Maria years ago draped over his lap, courtesy of Ma. He wore simple khaki shorts and a plain cotton button-front shirt – one size too large so it would fit over the bandages. Fraser thought he looked somewhat disappointingly unlike Ray, without the Armani. But the emerald green eyes, kind face and the Vecchio family nose – Fraser loved that nose – were still the same.

And Fraser was glad to hear his voice. Ray had been far too quiet the last few days.

“Tony only bought three adult and three children’s tickets, Ray.” he replied. “Even if I could go, that would mean leaving either Ray or Constable Turnbull out, and they’re more knowledgeable about the game than I am.”

“I thought you knew everything about it! The way you talked with Ren the other night about fastballs and curveballs and double plays…”

“Well, I have read much about the game, and I know the rules. But I don’t follow the Cubs, so I couldn’t tell the gentlemen apart. I don’t know their batting statistics, so I wouldn’t know when to cheer.”

“Benny, the Cubbies are playing the Angels. You cheer whenever any Cubs player is at bat! And Stanley could fill you in.”

“I’m sure he will, Ray. He and Constable Turnbull both seem very distracted whenever a new professional sport season begins. If Ray and I meet for breakfast, he usually buries his nose in the sports section, and doesn’t speak to me except to say, ‘Yeah, Fraser’ when I speak to him. And he carries a small radio with him so he won’t miss hearing the games. Turnbull has a radio at his desk, and I’ve had to reprimand him for listening to games instead of doing his work.”

“So they’ll probably be glad to teach you all about the Cubbies. You should have gone! Tony could probably have found a scalper at the game to get you a ticket.”

“Scalping of tickets is illegal, Ray.”

“Not necessarily. It depends on how it’s done. Besides, Stanley would probably like someone to talk to other than Tony and Ren.”

Fraser chose to ignore his friend calling his other friend by the wrong name. He was just glad that Ray was alert.

“Ray and your brother-in-law are friends. While you were gone, Ray helped Tony with all of the projects that Ma had for the house when your family moved back in after the fire. Ray even retiled the upstairs bathroom. And Ray invited Constable Turnbull to join us at Blackhawks games this past season, and they became friends as well. When Turnbull started dating Francesca, he spent more time here, and if Ray and I came to visit, he and Tony and Turnbull usually became engrossed in watching a sporting event, which didn’t always interest me.”

Fraser paused and looked carefully at his friend, whose clear green eyes seemed troubled.

“What is it really, Ray? Are you trying to get rid of me?” he teased.

Ray’s eyes dropped to his lap, and he studied the orange and yellow yarns in the afghan.

“No, no, Benny. It’s just – I hate to see you not have fun because of me. I don’t want to be a burden to you or anyone.”

Fraser placed his hand over his friend’s.

“Ray, you just came home from the hospital. You need more time to heal, and that’s hardly being a burden. I’m glad to stay home with you. I don’t think of it as babysitting you. I think of it as letting Ma know you’ll be fine. I don’t think she would have gone shopping with Francesca and Maria if I hadn’t said I’d stay with you.”

“Yeah – Ma does need to get out. I feel like she’s smothering me sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, Benny. I love her so much, and I thought sometimes that I’d never see her again.” Ray’s voice quivered and his eyes misted. “But she was always there and hovering when I was in the hospital, and since I got home, she’s always after me to lie down and rest, and eat more. I can’t even use the can without her being outside the door. I just want her to back off a little.”

Diefenbaker, who had been napping in the sunny spot by the window, rose and trotted over to Ray. He rested his chin on Ray’s knee and gazed up at him adoringly. Ray didn’t seem to notice, eyes still intent on the afghan.

Fraser gently squeezed Ray’s hand.

“She was very worried about you when you went back into the hospital, Ray. We all were,” Fraser said, remembering the pounding of his heart and the ice that went through his veins when he heard Francesca’s frantic voice on the phone.

As he had done years earlier after being injured at Drake’s apartment, Ray had left the hospital against medical advice after being shot by Muldoon. But instead of trying to follow Fraser to Canada, Ray had gone to the 27th, to help in the search for Bolt. Less than a week later, he was back in the hospital with infection and a high fever. Fraser had been so happy to be back in Canada, but after learning about Ray, he’d wanted nothing more than to get back to Chicago and be with his friend. By the time he did return, after Muldoon’s extradition hearing, Ray was out of intensive care and doing much better.

Ray’s quiet voice broke into Fraser’s thoughts.

“She’s my ma – guess I can’t stop her from worrying, huh?” Ray looked toward Fraser, and at Dief. His mouth twisted into a small smile. “I guess it’s good for her to worry about something else, like Frannie picking out a wedding dress that won’t show off her boobs and shock Great Aunt Carmela.”

“Ray!”

“Sorry – but it’s just like Frannie to want something low cut. But if she’s doing the whole Catholic mass at St. Mike’s, she’ll have to cover up, or Father Behan may not let her out of the bride’s room.” Ray stroked Dief’s head. “I know she’s driving everyone crazy because she keeps adding more to the wedding, but if she wants incense, a string quartet and a choir, and not just the organist, she’ll get it. And she’ll get the reception she wants, too.”

“That’s very generous of you, Ray.”

“I just want her to be happy, Benny. She’s my sister.”

Fraser knew the unspoken rules of Ray and his sisters — demonstrating their pride and love for each other by actions and not words. He was used to the Vecchios bickering and teasing each other in what he sometimes thought was a too vitriolic fashion, but he knew they only attacked those they loved, as Ray had explained years ago at that first family dinner. Fraser envied their underlying affection, and hoped he’d have it someday with Maggie.

Ray seemed to read his thoughts.

“Say, when will I meet _your_ sister? I will, won’t I?”

“Of course, Ray. When I called her to let her know that Ray and I had to return to Chicago sooner than expected, she said she could visit us this summer instead. And I’ll want her to meet you and your family.” He paused as he thought about how he’d told Ray – Ray Kowalski – that he now “had a family” after they put Maggie in a cab for her trip home, during the first time she’d visited Chicago and discovered she was Bob’s daughter.

But that was months ago. Fraser looked at the coziness of the Vecchio living room, with its brightly striped throw pillows, toys and magazines in large wicker baskets and framed family photos, and wondered why he hadn’t said that he had a family all along. Maggie, being a biological sister, was definitely family to him, but was she more important to him than the family he chose – and who had really chose him first?

Ray was trying to sit up more after sliding down against the cushions, and Fraser carefully lifted Ray under the shoulders to prop him up.

“Thanks, Benny.” Ray broke the silence. “I guess Stanley will be glad if your sister visits. She must be someone pretty special, from the way he talks about her.”

“She is special, but of course Ray is also quite smitten with her. They’ve been corresponding regularly, and Ray was hoping we could see her in Inuvik while we were in Canada.”

“Maybe you’ll soon have a brother-in-law, too, Benny. I’m sorry I ruined your plans,” Ray said. Fraser didn’t miss the hint of envy and regret in his voice. He also noticed the wince of pain in Ray’s face, and the paleness of his olive skin.

He chose his words carefully.

“It would be wonderful to have Ray as my brother-in-law, but that would take nothing away from how I feel about you, Ray. You were my brother first. Maggie may be my sister by blood, but we’re bonded in deeper ways. When Francesca called me, I forgot all about visiting Maggie and the adventure that Ray wanted. You were more important.” He watched the wrinkles in Ray’s forehead deepen as he winched with pain, and changed the subject.

“I think it’s time for your pain medication. Be right back.”

Fraser quickly rose and went to the kitchen, before Ray could call after him and lie that he was okay. Dief lifted his head from Ray’s knee and trotted after him.  
Ma had taped a carefully written chart of Ray’s medications to the refrigerator, as well as a log of how much he was eating and drinking each day. Fraser shared Ma’s alarm at the amount of weight Ray had lost after more than a month in the hospital, and vowed with her to make sure Ray consumed a certain number of calories per day.

Noticing that Ray would need his antibiotic dose soon, Fraser took those pills as well as the pain medicine, and removed a small container of chocolate pudding from the refrigerator – Ray’s favorite. Dief licked his chops as he watched Fraser.

“Nothing for you right now. You had plenty for breakfast, and I saw Michael feeding you part of his blueberry muffins, too.” Fraser closed the refrigerator door, and Dief whimpered.

“If you go to the park with Tony and the children and exercise, you may have a treat once in a while. But not every day. Being back in the city again isn’t an excuse to get soft.”

Fraser returned to the living room with both doses of pills for Ray, who recoiled.

“Benny, I don’t like taking both at the same time. One makes me so groggy that I can’t see straight and can’t walk without running into walls. The other one makes me puke. I don’t want you to have to clean up after me again,” Ray shut his eyes, embarrassed at the memory.

“Your doctor changed the dose after you had trouble, and he said that should only happen now if you take the antibiotic on an empty stomach. That’s why I brought you this.” Fraser placed the chocolate pudding cup and a spoon in Ray’s hands, then poured a glass of water from the full pitcher on the coffee table, and placed the glass within Ray’s reach. “And you shouldn’t worry about the grogginess. You should nap this morning, and again this afternoon, as you did in the hospital. You need to regain your strength.”

“But I wanted to watch the Cubs!” Ray sounded very much like 5-year-old Daniel. He also dug into the chocolate pudding as eagerly as Daniel would. Fraser’s heart felt lighter as he watched Ray gobble. Ray had refused most of breakfast a few hours earlier.

“I’ll put a tape into the VCR. The game will be ready for you to watch later,” he told Ray. He took the empty pudding cup and the empty glass of water – Ray having taken all of the pills without another complaint – and helped his friend lie prone on the couch, placing his legs off the floor. He took a soft throw blanket from the chair next to the couch and replaced the afghan with it, tucking the blanket around Ray.

Ray yawned. The pain medication was kicking in fast.

“You’re a good nurse, you know that, Benny?” he said. “Just don’t let Tony or anyone else tell me the score before I’ve finished watching the game.”

“I will make sure that Tony, the children or Ray or Turnbull don’t say anything.”

“Benny, you should call him Ren. He likes it, and he’ll be family.” Ray yawned again, and his eyes slid shut.

Fraser sat on the edge of the couch by his friend’s feet, watching him fall asleep. In a few minutes, Ray’s chest rose and fell in peaceful breathing. The loud silence was broken only by the ticking of the mantle clock and Dief padding into the room and settling on the floor under Ray.

Fraser crossed the room to the sunny window and gazed out at the backyard, the grass sparkling in the late morning sun. Maria’s rosebushes were in full bloom, the deep red vivid against the pine green leaves. Fraser could faintly smell the rosemary, mint and basil plants in the window box. He saw the swing set, which Tony and Ray built after the fire – Tony said he wanted to reward his children for being nice to their cousins when the family had to live at Tony’s sister’s house. Under one of the new swings, Fraser spied a pink rubber ball, a sand-filled pail with a rusting shovel and one of Sophie’s sandals.

Fraser knew that in about five weeks, his leave would come to an end, and he’d have to decide before then where to go for his new posting. He was sure that with Muldoon captured and he back in the RCMP’s good graces, he’d be able to leave Chicago permanently and select the post he wanted in Canada. He remembered looking around at the pristine frozen wilderness with Ray, smiling and saying “I’m home.” And he had told Ray days before then that he went to the reservoir for ice fishing because he was homesick. Inspector Thatcher had also asked him if he missed “home” – meaning Canada.

But when he heard the tears in Francesca’s and Ma’s voices as they told him that Ray was very ill, he assured them that he’d be “home” as soon as he could.

So was Canada really home anymore?

Maybe, Fraser thought, “home” was no longer a certain place for him, especially since he didn’t want to be solitary ever again. He wanted to be with those who loved and accepted him unconditionally, and whom he loved in return.

During the past few years in Chicago, he’d received that from the Vecchios. He barely remembered the warmth that his own mother gave him, but now he had that from another mother. Maria and Francesca were his sisters before he and Maggie met, and Fraser had become another uncle to Maria and Tony’s children. Fraser looked forward to knowing Francesca and Turnbull’s – Ren’s – children, too. He knew that Francesca was eager to be a mother, and Ren seemed happy with that.

And Fraser couldn’t imagine not having Ray – both Rays – as his best friends and brothers. He hoped that all would go well between Ray Kowalski and Maggie. Ray could settle in Canada, and he and Maggie could see him regularly. He’d be part of their new family.

But were they enough family for him? Was he willing to not see his other Ray, and the rest of his adopted family, for months at a time?

Fraser turned around to check on Ray. He was still deeply asleep.

After being separated from Ray for a year, and almost forgetting his voice, Fraser knew he’d never let weeks, much less months, go by without contacting him. He’d even buy a cell phone to call Ray without having to climb up a telephone pole. But were phone calls and letters enough?

He sat in the wing chair next to the couch and watched Ray sleep, thinking about everything he’d miss during the summer if he started a new post in Canada. Certainly working on more cases with Ray, who was continuing at the 27th while Ray was on medical leave. Another Cubs game – he did want to learn from Ray and Ren. The cookouts in the Vecchio backyard, and the evenings spent at the neighborhood pool. The trips to the Navy Pier and – Fraser hoped – Chicago’s fine museums when the heat became oppressive.

And Francesca’s wedding. Fraser wanted to watch Ray walk his sister down the aisle, both of them beaming with joy.

Fraser rose to get a cassette to record the baseball game, then go to the kitchen to make his and Ray’s lunch. The debate about where to call “home” could wait for a few weeks. He just hoped he’d make the right decision.


End file.
